


Dark

by NewTimelineNewMe



Series: Whumptober2020 [3]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Day Three: My Way Or The Highway, Gen, Whumptober, biggggg tw for death, its not explicit but it is about hilbert murdering the first Hephaestus crew so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewTimelineNewMe/pseuds/NewTimelineNewMe
Summary: Selburg had never been a loud man.
Relationships: Elias Selburg & Everyone
Series: Whumptober2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950760
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Dark

Selburg had never been a loud man. Was never one to express much to his coworkers (because that’s what they were, coworkers, not _friends_ , could never be friends), emotions or otherwise. 

Then Mace Fisher died, and things got more...complicated. 

A spacewalk accident, of course. Couldn’t even have scientific death, no, had to have idiotic, preventable one. Of course.

(Selburg could never be mad at these people, these coworkers, no matter how much harder it made the job. It was much easier to pretend, anyways.)

Fisher is... _was_ , was the person Selburg had chosen for his experimental research for Decima. So, his death made things...tricky. What does the scientist do when his experiment is forcefully driven to the ground?

Call his higher ups. Of course.

“ _Continue the experiment._ ” Cutter said.

“But sir-“

“ _You still have vials of your project, yes?_ ”

“Well, yes, but-“

“ _Ah ah ah,_ ” Cutter clicked his tongue, “ _I wouldn’t argue. You wanted Mace, and it’s unfortunate he died, of course, but is there anything stoping you from using the others? Be honest, here._ ”

“No, sir, but if I may-“

“ _You may not. Continue with the experiment._.”

So he did.  
———————————————————  
“ _This had better be important, Elias, this is quite a bad time._ ”

“Officer Hui is dead.” Selburg shuddered involuntarily. He didn’t feel...guilty, exactly, knowing that it came from his own hands, but-

“ _Hmn, a shame. Kuan was a...unique soul._ ” Cutter paused for a second. “ _Continue the experiment._ ”

Selburg blinked in surprise. “...What?”

“ _Continue the experiment! Gosh, I hope all that space isn’t affecting your hearing, Elias, that would be a shame. Anything else?_ ”

“No. Sir.”

He clicked off and stared at the wall for a minute before floating off. He had work to do.  
———————————————————  
“ _We’ve got to stop meeting like this._ ” Cutter said much later, his tone lighthearted.

“Fourier’s suspicious of me. Requesting orders.”

Cutter sighed. “ _Were you even at the briefings? Take care of the problem._ ”

“...Sir?”

“ _Take care of it. You know what to do._.”  
———————————————————  
Much later then that, Selburg clicked on for what would be his final time. “Officer Lambert-“

“ _Yes, yes, I know. Tragedy, all that. I had high hopes for him._ ” Cutter sighed. “ _Although, I get the feeling I know what your going to ask. And you, being the clever man you are, know what I’m going to tell you. So, let’s skip the whole thing, because I have a meeting soon, and you can call me as soon as something...exciting happens to Isabel. Okay? Okay. Bye bye then, Elias._ ”

That moment, right there, was the strongest Selburg had ever hated Cutter. But what could he do? They were just...coworkers. That’s all. Just coworkers.

He should be grateful. After all, he was the one stupid enough to get attached.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
